


Smile

by Neyiea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooth's been paying a lot of attention to Jack's teeth lately. Bunny may or may not be a little jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

It was stupid, the little jab of envy he felt every time he saw Tooth swoon over Jack's smile. She just loved teeth is all, and Jack's were exceptionally well cared for and white, there was no need to feel jealous because of that.

Even though every time she saw Jack she immediately flew over to him, pried his jaw open and brought their faces so close that they were practically sharing air. No need to be jealous, nope, _definitely not._

They were all arriving at Santoff Claussen to check up on each other and Tooth had been fluttering around him, telling him about a bar fight that had resulted in a fair number of adult teeth to collect, when Jack Frost flew in.

"Oh, hold that thought!"

He frowned deeply and tried not to stare outright at the usual greeting between the Guardians of Memories and Fun. Sandy caught his eyes and grinned widely, _cheeky bugger_ , always poking fun at his emotional turmoil.

The meeting went well, no suspicious activity to report, and if Bunny spends the majority of the time staring at the way Tooth's fairies constantly circle around Jack's head and sigh pleasantly every time he opens his mouth (they never did that with him), well, at least only Sandy noticed.

Or so he thought.

The meeting ends and they say their goodbyes. Tooth flutters over to Jack to give him a couple packets of dental floss and probably give him tips on how to properly brush his teeth.

He'd been hoping to continue their conversation from before, but if he knows Tooth, _and he certainly does_ , once she starts talking about how to take care of your teeth it's nearly impossible to get her to stop.

He turns away but before he can open up a tunnel and get back to his Warren a small hand grabs his shoulder and he turns to see Tooth give him a warm, secretive smile.

He's a sucker for that smile, for all her smiles, to be honest.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye to me, were you?"

"Nah, I woulda waved 'fore I took off."

"Not the same thing, come on," she says in a sing-song voice as she hooks their arms together and begins leading him out of the room, "let's go somewhere to talk."

Bunny follows her lead, curious.

"What d'ya wanna talk about?"

"Oh, I think you know."

Bunny pauses briefly, a slow bloom of dread growing inside of him. She hadn't noticed, had she? Sure Sandy had, but Sandy noticed everything.

"I know I've been paying a lot of attention to Jack's teeth lately."

Oh, this was embarrassing.

"But you know it doesn't mean anything, I just have a hard time controlling my impulses."

"I know Tooth, it's okay."

She gave him a slow once over as if to make sure he was telling the truth and he felt himself smile, just wide enough to show a flash of teeth.

"Aw, there's my absolute favourite smile!" She hooked her fingers in his lips and pulled them up higher. Bunny rolled his eyes dramatically at her antics but didn't try to pull away. "It's been so long since I've seen you smile, I almost forgot what your teeth looked like."

"I smile all the time." He mutters through her fingers and she sends him a dry look.

"Not wide enough for me to see." She removes her fingers and leans in close, closer than she ever does with Jack, and presses their noses together. "You and your close-lipped smiles. Always keeping your teeth out of sight, _you tease._ "

"That's because I leave all my wider smiles for you." He lets his grin grow and Tooth's eyelashes flutter at the sight, another thing that never happens with Jack, and she grips onto his cheeks.

"Every tooth is a treasure, and yours are all mine. Right?"

"Of course they are," Bunny assures her and she grins widely in response.

"Good." She leans in and presses their lips together for just a moment before pulling back and giving him a crafty look. "I've got to get back to work, but how about I drop by later tonight and we can continue our conversation about the adult teeth?"

"Sounds great."

"Excellent, see you then."

She dives in for one more quick peck on the lips before flying away like she's in a race against time.

It's not until he's back in his Warren that he notices half of the eggs in his bandolier have been replaced by packets of dental floss.


End file.
